Klaine vs the World
by thiagomestres
Summary: Em um mundo paralelo aos acontecimentos da série, Kurt Hummel é um mero funcionário da loja de roupas Marc Jacobs e Blaine é o famoso vocalista da boy-band The Warbles. Faíscas rolam entre os dois, porém Kurt namora o ex-jogador de futebol David Karofsky.


**A Carteira**

O despertador anunciou: eram 6 A.M.

Kurt Hummel abriu os olhos, levantou-se da cama e arrastou-se até o banheiro quando ouviu seu namorado, David Karofsky, balbuciar ainda sonolento:  
>- Ovos...<p>

Era a deixa para Kurt ir preparar o café. Ele escovou os dentes de forma ágil, cospiu a pasta e andou de pijama até a cozinha.  
>Quebrou um ovo na frigideira e ligou o rádio. Nada como música para relaxar...<p>

- Bom dia, Ohio. Hoje nós temos uma nova banda conosco chamada The Warblers e eles irão cantar: Teenage Dream!

_Before you met me  
><em>_I was alright but  
><em>_Things were kinda heavy..._

Ficou tão distraído que se esquecera da frigideira.  
>"Ah, não... Dave odeia ovos estrelados" pensou Kurt. "Mas ele comerá de qualquer jeito".<p>

- Está pronto? - gemeu David ao entrar na cozinha.

Kurt pôs o prato na mesa, ignorando a cara de nojo do seu namorado.

- Você vai sair? - perguntou Karofsky ao sentar-se.  
>- Alguém tem que trabalhar nesta casa. - retrucou Kurt, enquanto mastigava uma torrada velha em pé.<br>- Quando voltar, limpe o banheiro. Derramei pasta no chão sem querer.

Os dois ficaram em um breve silêncio.

- Bem que você podia procurar um emprego, as contas do apartamento estão meio difíceis de pagar ultimamente...  
>- Nem pensar. Não vou trabalhar sem que seja como jogador de futebol. Se eles não me querem no time, azar o deles. - retrucou David com raiva. - E você também não ajuda comprando todas aquelas echarpes estúpidas.<p>

Kurt suspirou.  
>- Como quiser.<p>

Era hora de se arrumar. Foi ao quarto. Vestiu seu melhor blazer e sua melhor calça. Antes de sair, deu um beijo na bochecha de Dave.  
>- Bye - falou, mas Dave não retribuiu o tchau.<p>

Após cruzar várias ruas, chegou na Marc Jacobs onde trabalhava.  
>Lá estava Mercedes Jones, sua companheira de trabalho e amiga desde o colegial.<p>

- Mercedes, eu não acredito que você comeu todo os mini-croissants de novo. Eles são de cortesia para os clientes.  
>- O quê? Não, de onde você tirou isto?<br>- Sua boca ainda está suja com as migalhas.

Ela logo tratou de limpá-la. Como se isto diminuísse sua culpa.  
>- Para quê eles vão querer croissants mesmo? Afinal, eles vêm aqui comprar roupas e não comer salgados...<p>

De repente, a porta da loja bateu. Um jovem de óculos escuros entrara.  
>Tinha aparentemente a mesma idade de Kurt, uns 21 anos.<p>

Seu cabelo era moreno, curto e encaracolado. Sedoso de tanto gel que havia nele.

Hummel caminhou até ele e perguntou com um sorriso no rosto:  
>- Posso ajudá-lo? Meu nome é Kurt.<p>

Ele retirou os óculos, mostrando olhos cor-de-mel, e respondeu:  
>- Sim, você pode, - por algum motivo, Kurt achou familiar a voz do jovem - meu nome é Blaine.<p>

Então começaram a procurar por ternos. Blaine não tinha medo algum dos preços. Ele entrou no provador com uma série de roupas para testar. Toda vez que saia do provador, perguntava como ficara. Kurt respondia timidamente:  
>- Simplesmente ótimo. Você fica bem em tudo.<p>

Com frenquëncia, ele mentia aos clientes. Porém Blaine realmente ficava ótimo em tudo que colocova em seu corpo bem estruturado.  
>Depois de uma hora, eles tinham escolhido cerca de 5 ternos novos. Kurt perguntou-se para quê ele precisava de tantos.<p>

A porta bateu de novo. Mais pessoas entraram.  
>- Vou ter que deixá-lo aqui. Você pode pagar no caixa.<p>

Eles apertaram as mãos.  
>- Está certo. Nos vemos depois.<p>

E Kurt foi atender aos outros clientes. O pior é que Blaine acabou por receber um telefonema urgente e teve de sair da loja sem levar terno algum.

- Perderam outra carteira - disse Mercedes no fim do dia quando fechavam a loja.  
>- Ah não, é de quem desta vez?<p>

- Err, um tal de Blaine Anderson - disse ela após ver um cartão.  
>- Já sei quem é, eu o atendi hoje. A carteira deve ter caído durante a troca de roupas.<p>

- Poxa, o que vamos fazer? Tem um monte de dinheiro nela, vários documentos e cartões de crédito.  
>- Ele foi muito gentil comigo. Talvez o mister Anderson venha aqui amanhã pegar a carteira nas nossas mãos.<p>

- Acho pouco provável, Kurt. Não tem com ele adivinhar que deixou a carteira cair aqui.  
>- Então um de nós vai ter que descobrir onde ele está e devolver.<p>

Hummel e Jones se entreolharam. Para ver quem iria, tiveram uma breve discussão que terminou com um "Hell to the No" da Mercedes.

- Mas Ohio é gigante. Como eu posso achar esse cara?  
>- Olhe na lista telefônica, querido.<p>

Chegando em casa, Dave estava no sofá dormindo feito pedra com a televisão ligada. Ele a desligou e cobriu Dave com um lençou. Depois foi até o quarto com uma lista telefônica. De nada adiantou, pois havia centenas de homens com o nome Blaine na cidade. Kurt revirou a carteira e achou o cartão de um estúdio de gravação. Toda vez que tentava ligar para o estúdio dava ocupado. Tentou de novo e de novo e de novo. Finalmente alguém atendeu.

- Boa noite, saberia me dizer se o mr. Anderson trabalha aí?

Uma voz feminina respondeu:

- Não, ele não trabalha aqui. Mas veio no estúdio hoje de manhã.  
>- Pois bem, eu gostaria de falar com ele. Tem como você me passar seu celular?<p>

A atendente riu.  
>- Quer falar com Blaine? Junte-se ao clube. - e então desligou.<p>

"Que grosseria", pensou Kurt, "e o jeito que ela falou foi tão estranho... Será que Blaine é um cantor? Que coisa... De qualquer modo, é melhor eu descansar. Amanhã devolvo a maldita carteira".

- Um banho cairia bem!

Kurt se dirigiu ao banheiro, despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro. A água fria desceu sua pele morna.

Não pôde notar que alguém havia acordado e agora o observava.

David entrou no chuveiro e lhe meteu um beijo ardente, surpreendendo Kurt que estava com os cabelos castanhos em cima dos olhos azuis.

Ele apertou as costas de Dave com força, excitando-se.  
>Quando terminaram o beijo, Kurt tirou o cabelo da sua frente e viu apavorado David se transformar no mr. Anderson.<p>

Gritou.  
>Acordara molhado e assustado, sem se lembrar direito o que havia ocorrido.<br>Fora tudo um pesadelo. Karofsky continuava dormindo na sala.

O despertador anunciou: eram 6 A.M.


End file.
